


world, at rest

by ewagan



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [13]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/pseuds/ewagan
Summary: He and Tomoe have always been good at crossing paths, despite everything.





	world, at rest

**Author's Note:**

> time: winter  
> place: the starting line
> 
> prompt [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/7464.html?thread=214312#cmt214312)

Past the bloom of summer and the slow wind down of autumn, winter breezes in as a time to rest. The air is already colder, but there’s no snow yet. It won’t be cold enough to snow for a while, but Kyousuke can feel it in the breeze. It will come in time, the slow, steady settling of a world coming to rest.

Winter is also a time to bury their ghosts, lay them to rest and pray that when spring comes, there is something new waiting for them to discover. Tomoe’s waiting for him already, even though Kyousuke himself is early. He matches Kyousuke’s pace wordlessly; neither of them have ever been particularly inclined to talk. That was all Heath, with his sunny smile and easy dependability.

Tomoe, despite his penchant for honesty, has never been one to speak his mind except when it suits him. If Kyousuke can be accused of being too self-sacrificing, then Tomoe is too blunt and too honest. He has a knack for being able to see the truth of situations, even if he rarely speaks his mind on the subject. Kyousuke has learned to appreciate this, even now at the end of their high school careers. Their paths will diverge again, but Kyousuke believes that they’ll meet again somewhere. He and Tomoe have always been good at crossing paths, despite everything.

“Will you be going back to America?” Kyousuke asks. Everyone else is cramming for entrance exams, worrying about university or finding work. Even Heath, usually immune to all the cares and worries of his peers, has started grumbling about his parents and sisters’ expectations for him. Diane wants him to go into full-time modelling, his parents want him to decide if he wants to stay in Japan or study abroad. Tomoe has similar options, and Kyousuke wonders what he will choose.

“I don’t know yet. The school term there starts in September.” Tomoe doesn’t seem particularly concerned by any of this, but Tomoe will likely be on sports scholarships if he chooses to go university.

“I see.” They run in silence for a while, connecting in the only way they know how. Things are changing again, and they are scattering like leaves blown by the wind.

“It’s a new start, Kyousuke.” Tomoe says, like he knows what Kyousuke is thinking about. “Something ends, and it makes room for something new to start.”

And Kyousuke supposes that is it, really. One part of their lives have ended, and they’re about to start another. Kyousuke’s always let the wind guide him, quickening his steps to whatever destination he’s headed for. And for all his uncertainties about the details of his future, he’s certain that it will guide him back to Tomoe one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos appreciated. <3 you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ewagan)


End file.
